The Sword of Hades
by sharinganshinigami
Summary: Jakes death leaves Finn in despair, but when he learns a way to bring his friend back, he has to take it. How far will he go to revive his friend and at what cost?


How could it have gone so wrong? How did a simple dungeon quest from P.B, turn into a life of death battle that lost Finn his best friend? How? All they had to do was to retrieve the reading on the radar that was said to be able to supply OOO energy for at least ten years. P.B had offered apology after apology, placing the blame on herself for assigning them the mission, but Finn didn't blame her. He blamed himself for being so weak.

And the funeral was now in session. Grey clouds covered the sky as it wept raindrops with all the others attending the funeral for the deceased hero. Many people came to honor the life and death of one of OOOs' bravest hero's. Even Flame Princess came to offer her condolences to Finn, but Finn would not speak to anyone; he would just nod to each person offering their condolences as he choked back the tears and let despair make a home in his stomach. He was wearing a tux, sitting down in a one of the many chairs for the audience while people lined up to say a silent prayer and drop a rose off on the coffin. Once everyone had finished and taken a seat, P.B stepped up to the stand and a microphone and began to speak.

"Today we honor the life of one of OOOs' greatest hero's' Jake the dog. He did many things that benefited OOO and today, we wish to thank you. Death is a sad thing and tonight, I wish to celebrate the way you lived and solemn in the fact that you will no longer walk by our side so long as remain alive. Thank you," she paused for a moment to give another silent prayer for the hero, "Finn, please come up and speak," she stepped down from the stand and took a seat in the audience.

Finn stood up and slowly walked down the aisle and took a spot behind the microphone, he begun, "Jake was more than my best friend, he was my brother, and my only family," he said still choking back his tears, "I've lost my only family today, the person whom I cared the most for. Jake meant the world to me and I wish he were still here walking along side me, pushing me on when I couldn't go and picking me up when I was down. If only I… If only," he stood there no longer able to hold back the tears, unable to form a sentence. He stormed off the stage in frenzy, flame princess called out to him, but he didn't care. He just kept running and running, he didn't know where he was going, didn't care, all he knew was that he needed to go somewhere he could find peace of mind. Before he knew it, he was in some forest with leafs so thick; the water drops from the rain couldn't fall through. He sat down with his back against a tree and his face buried in his knees, and sobbed, letting the tears continued to come. He didn't know what to do; he lost the most important thing in this world to him. How would he continue living? How could he continue living?

_Yes, how are you going to continue to live? _

Finn looked up a bit stunned from this voice that spoke directly in his head. He observed his surroundings but he didn't see anything. Then, as if this being materialized from nothing, it appeared. A humanoid; silhouetted by darkness, with red glowing eyes, and he was floating a few feet off the ground.

Finn immediately jumped to his feet and took a battle stance, "Who are you!" he barked at it.

"A better question would be what I am," he replied.

Finn immediately charged the thing; he threw a punch, which went straight through the thing as if he was hitting only air. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and glared at this thing.

"Clam, Finn the Human, I come today to only offer my help," the being said.

"What on earth could you possibly help me with," he said as he began to charge again.

"I've come today to offer you a way to bring your friend back,"

Finn immediately stopped; puzzled by the statement he had just heard, and in disbelief he cried, "You lie! Jake is dead and he is never coming back! There's no way he could ever be brought back," a solemn expression filled with tears replaced the aggressive one on his face.

"The three words that will solve your problems. Sword of Hades," the thing said as he began to dissipate like sand in the wind.

"Wait, don't go!" but it was too late. The being was already gone, and there was nothing more that could be said.

Finn was still unsure of what happened, and remained puzzled. He thought for a moment, about what that thing was, what the Sword of Hades was, if it really was possible to bring back Jake? If there was the slightest chance of a possibility he could bring Jake back he had to take it. No matter the cost.

But where was he going to find this Sword of Hades? He thought for a moment about where he could find info on the sword. Who was a person that seemed to know everything? Princess Bubblegum! He didn't know how long it had been since the funeral but he was certain that it had been long enough for the funeral to be over and P.B to be back at her castle. He decided to return to his tree house first.

He ran inside and went straight to his room. He slipped off his tux from the funeral and put on his normal cloths and his hat all in a hurry. Once he was finished, he looked over at the empty bed of his departed companion. He slowly walked toward it, still in disbelief that his friend was no longer on this earth. He took a seat on it and gently rubbed his fingers over the sheet.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll find a way to bring you back," he said making an oath to himself. He stood up and stormed out to begin to go on his way to the Candy Kingdom.

P.B was sitting at her desk, sipping at a cup of tea with the feeling of guilt deep in her stomach. She felt as though she was fully accountable for the death of her friend and the agony of another. How was she going to face Finn again? Was Finn okay? She was worried sick though, after he ran from the funeral. _If only I told him the truth, _she thought, _if only… _

**Thud thud thud. **

There was a knock at the door.

She quickly wiped the solemn look on her face and called out, "Yes come in."

A banana guard opened and came through the door, "Finn the Human is here to see you,"

She was shocked at the statement but due to her worry about Finn storming off, without giving a thought she replied, "Tell him to come right away."

As son as she was finished with her sentence, Finn brushed passed the banana guard and entered the room. The Banana guard exited the room and shut the door behind him.

P.B immediately stood and rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him, "Finn, are you okay?" she said worryingly.

Finn gently pushed her off and said, "I didn't come to you for pity. I came because I needed to talk to you."

P.B was little anxious and fearful about what Finn could have such a serious look about. She walked over to her desk and with her back turned to Finn, sipped her tea then said, "What would you like to talk about?"

She took another sip of her tea while Finn said, "I need some info about something called the Sword of Hades."

As soon as he finished his sentence P.B began to choke on her tea. She turned around trying to stay as calm as possible, "Finn, where did you hear that?" Finn stood there and made it clear with silence that he had no intention of telling her. She let out a sigh and said, "The Sword of Hades is said to be an ancient artifact that dates back before the Great Mushroom war, but its just a myth. There is no evidence of its existence and nothing saying that it wasn't destroyed during the war if it actually did exist."

Finn stood there for a moment, displeased by the lack of information, "Are you sure P.B? Anything at all is helpful, even little details, anything," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm afraid that is all I know," she said giving an apologetic glance, "Finn you don't look so well. Please have a seat, I'll get you some tea," she turned around and poured some steaming tea in a cup, but when she turned back around he was gone, "Oh no," she thought out loud, "What ever happens I must not let him get his hands on that sword. For his sake and mine."

Finn still upset about the lack of information exited the castle, "Think man," he though out loud, "where is a place I can go that has the information I need… The library!"

He quickly made his way to the library and began pulling out book after book on history, myths, anything that seemed to have the information he needed, but to his avail, there was nothing. After putting down another book on his table, he got up again and browsed a row that had myth related books. He was beginning to get agitated at is inability to find any information on this sword.

"Damn it!" he shouted aloud as he collided his fist against the bookshelf and one of the books fell off. He looked between the gap that the book left and saw something. He put his arm through the gap and grabbed hold of what he saw. It was a book, a book with a black leather cover with the title in gold that said "Hades." He knew that this was the book he needed.

He rushed over to the librarian; Turtle Princess, and said "I would like to check this book out right away!"

She examined the book for a moment before saying, "I haven't seen that book here before, and I don't believe that belongs to the library."

"So I can take it then?"

"Sure."

He immediately headed for the hallway door that lead to the exit. He opened the door to reveal a small peppermint butler.

A little confused about what Peppermint Butler was doing just standing in the hallway, Finn asked, "Uh hey Peppermint Butler, What are you doing here?"

"Finn," he replied in a very serious tone, "That book is not something that you should have in your possession. I would very much like it if you gave me that book."

Finn grasped the book firmer, "Sorry, but I need this book. There's no way that I'm going to let you have it."

Peppermint Butler could tell by the expression on Finn's face that there was most likely nothing he could do that would convince Finn to hand the book over. His expression turned to one of grief and sadness, "Is there no way I can persuade you?"

"Sorry but my mind is made up," he began his way sown the hall toward the exit.

Peppermint Butler let out a sad sigh, and softly said, "Then I hope your are ready for the events that are about to unfold."

Finn pushed open the door. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was going on, "P.B… What are you doing?" he said in a tone that showed he was not amused.

Princess Bubblegum was standing there with a battalion of banana guards that surrounded the area.

"Finn," she said in a firm and demanding voice, "give me that book."

Finn grasped it more tightly in response to her demand, "P.B… What's going on?" he said curiously. He felt extremely threated by her presence and knew he was most likely in for a fight.

"Finn, please," she began to plead, "You have no idea what is contained within that book. Its contents can destroy the Candy Kingdom, possibly the world! I need you to hand over that book."

"I'm sorry Princess, but I can't do that…"

"I'm sorry Finn but this is not a request."

"And what are you going to do if I say no?"

A pained expression danced across her face, "I'm sorry Finn, but you leave me no choice. Banana guards!" she called as two guards came from the blockade, "Grab him!"

They rushed toward him and each restrained one of his arms. P.B walked to Finn and grabbed the book out of his hand.

"I'm sorry Finn but this is for your own good."

He pulled both his arms away from the guards then stared into P.B's eyes. He stared in her eyes and his pain filled gaze said it all. It said how betrayed he felt, how hurt he felt, and how he wished he understood what was going on. P.B felt pain as well; she felt guilt for taking away Finn's best friend and taking away his chance to get him back.

Finn began to walk away when one of the banana guards said, "You sure we should just let him go like that?"

"He'll be fine," she replied examining the book, "what we need to do now is… WHAT!?" It wasn't till now she realized that the book she had in her hand said "dictionary." She looked at Finn; who had already began to sprint. P.B couldn't speak for a moment; she was in disbelief of how easily Finn tricked her. He was growing up, but she had no time to admire that fact, "Banana guards! After Finn!" While still running, Finn turned his head, tugged down the skin under his eye, and stuck his tongue out at P.B, "Well maybe he hadn't grown up that much…"


End file.
